Requiem of a dream
by KusajishiFukutaicho
Summary: When nothing but traces of the dream is left, do we move on? Or do we lament the loss? "I love you, Ojou-sama, but you have done something you shouldn't have. Why didn't you wait for me, Ojou-sama?" BreakxSharon. Sequel to 'Dream'.
1. Retrace I

A/N: -rubs hands excitedly- Okayyyyyy, here is the sequel to the oneshot 'Dream' that I promised!^_________^ I think I'll make this into a 5 chapter story(or somewhere close) and do another sequel to thisXDDDDDDD So stay tuned!:D

Disclaimer: If I owned Pandora Hearts, I'd make Break the main character instead of OzXP

* * *

Requiem for a dream

Retrace I: Prelude

-The beginning of the end.

"_Xerx-nii, where are you? I am scared…"_

_A small little girl with plum__-coloured hair hugged herself tightly in a small corner and began to cry._

_She felt so alone, so desolate…………._

"_Xerx-nii……"_

_She thought that she saw then, a familiar grinning face and white hair._

_She sniffled and held out both arms to be carried._

_From her angle, the person's face could not be seen clearly as a shadow fell on his face._

"_Really, milady……" _

_There was a sigh._

"_When will you grow up?"_

_A strong pair of arms hoisted her up and held her firmly._

"_Let's go, shall we?"_

_Break smiled ruefully._

_The little girl giggled._

"_Xerx-nii…xerx-nii…"_

"Xerx-nii……" Sharon murmured sleepily as her head rested on the blanket.

"Xerx-nii!"

Her head snapped up and she looked around her surroundings warily.

She observed the still unconscious Break and gave an audible sigh.

_For a moment, I thought he woke up……_

It was late in the night and the lights were switched off.

_Strange, I thought I heard something……_

She turned and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist firmly.

She jumped.

"Who's there-"

By the sheer force of that grip she spun around and fell onto the bed.

"You called me, ojou-sama?"

A lazy and languid voice rang in her ears.

She gazed deeply into that single red eye that seemed to shine in the dark.

"B-Break!" she exclaimed.

She rubbed her eyes disbelievingly.

No, he was still there.

"Hi~"

Break gave a comical little wave and grinned.

Sharon felt her vision become misty and realized that those were tears.

"You idiot!" she shouted.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier? You stupid idiot!"

And now the tears wouldn't stop.

"If you liked to sleep so much, then don't wake up at all!" she wailed, falling into his open arms.

"You were so noisy that I couldn't sleep, ojou-sama."

She glared at that complacent smile, her eyes still stinging with tears.

She breathed in shakily and swallowed in those shameful tears that were about to escape.

"It was high time you woke up! You have lots of work to do! Did you think that you could get away with missing so much work?"

She tried to sound stern.

Break simply smiled deviously.

"Well, I can always get Reim-san to help me do~"

"No excuses for you! I won't allow anyone to help!"

He pouted.

"Awwww, you're so mean, ojou-sama……"

"Don't give me that kind of face, Break!"

"So _uncute_, ojou-sama……"

Sharon's hands suddenly itched for her favourite harisen.

There.

Her eyes gleamed.

She spotted a piece of paper.

It was an important official document, but she would care less.

She needed to quench her overwhelming urge first.

Explanation would come in later.

With amazing speed, she folded the paper into her handy harisen.

TWHACK!

"Owie……"

Break's mouth became an 'O' shape and out of nowhere he pulled out a dusty Emily and started talking to her.

"Miss Sharon is abusing a patient, how mean…don't you think so, Emily?"

And Emily's nodded her head and answered gleefully in the strange high-pitched voice of hers, "Mean, mean, mean!"

So the two continued their banter [A/N: More of one-sided conversation…-sweatdrop-] while a silently seething Sharon watched with a murderous glint in her eyes.

She raised her harisen, poised to attack……

And Break ran.

So it became the never-ending race between, *AHEM, contestant one, Xerxes Break and contestant two, Sharon Rainsworth. Oh, and of course, the doll Emily.

There is no end-point.

The two ran around the room in circles, with the former holding Emily as he ran.

It was when the first rays of sunshine filtered through the window did they realize that it was morning.

Sharon leaned against Break's chest, her face on his skin, as she listened intently.

At first she heard nothing.

Then, as she drew even closer in alarm, she heard it.

The faintest sound in a far corner.

It was weak, but it was persisting.

It gave her all the assurance that she needed.

Her music.

The prove that he was still there with her.

Her most important person.

She held on tightly, afraid that the music would be gone once she turned away.

So she stayed in that position for a long time as she listened to Break talk softly and it just felt so comforting.

She wished that this moment was forever.

Alas, her wish was not to come true, since it was immediately shattered within the next moment.

"…and I see a rabbit head."

Break smiled and threw a sweet at a disappearing head at the door.

There was a muffled exclamation of pain and curses.

"Why don't you all come in? It must have been tiring standing there straining your ears trying to hear what we are saying."

So Oz and company shuffled in sheepishly, albeit a certain fuming rabbit that stormed in and pointed at the devilishly smiling man.

"You stupid clown! You just had to throw so hard at me, didn't you?"

"Of course. It was just too fun to watch." The latter smirked.

Gilbert had to hold her back forcefully to stop her from attacking the white-haired man.

"_Wait, stupid rabbit! He just recovered. You can't…"_

"_Don't stop me, seaweed-head!"_

Break watched all this with growing interest as his smile grew wider and wider.

Oz, who had been watching nervously suddenly felt uneasy.

That smile……

He shivered.

Creepy.

Better not get involved.

He rapidly changed his expression to a cheerful smile as he asked him, "How are you feeling, Break?"

Break laughed.

Then Alice suddenly gave a shout.

Sharon who had fallen asleep stirred and Break then shifted his position slightly as he whispered comfortingly, "Nothing's wrong, just sleep. I'll be here, alright?"

It was when Sharon had finally fallen asleep again did he detach himself from her and place her gently on the bed.

Placing a finger on his lips, he motioned the other occupants of the room to go out.

He grabbed a piece of clothing on his way out and they stood outside, at the corridors which were unnaturally quiet.

Oz questioned, "Sharon-chan……"

"Oh, because we were fooling around, she did not get much sleep last night." Break smiled as he dressed himself quickly.

"…Then what about you, Break?"

"Me? I don't need to sleep so much. An old man shouldn't sleep so much, anyway."

He disregarded the weird looks the others threw at him and instead asked, "So what did I miss?"

* * *

A/N: Alright…………..Hope you liked this chp, and because you are all awesome readers who would take pity on a poor little fanfiction writer like me, you'd all review and make me really happy, wouldn't you? -begs-

Signing out,

…The Absolutely Hopeless Break-fanXP


	2. Retrace II

A/N: Yeah, the new chapter is here! I'm really sorry abt this sucky chapter and the late update...-wail- I've juz been pronounced my death sentence. Computer ban for infinity...Now I'm currently skipping break time to type whatever I can in sch...so, I hope that you can understand...

Disclaimer: Don't own...how many times must I say it? =_=

* * *

Retrace II: Flutter

"Like a vivid moon, the born butterfly spreads its wet wings…and dances a waltz."

Break sauntered into the room and settled himself on a chair, smiling that lazy smile of his as the others made themselves comfortable .

Oz walked past him to draw the curtains, allowing long-awaited light to filter in through the windows.

And so the comfortable silence stretched on as they basked in the bright morning sunshine.

It warmed their hearts and they began to speak.

"So, in other words, Oz and Alice, your trip was successful?"

The golden-haired youth nodded enthusiastically.

Break gave a somewhat satisfied nod and turned to Gilbert, who has been quiet all the time, his eyes hidden by his fringe, making it hard to catch his expression.

"Earth to Gilbert~~~"

After failing to get his attention, Break thrust Emily in Gilbert's face and waved it around.

"_Break!_"

Gilbert jumped and glared at his white-haired friend.

"I see, still so useless, _Gil-Gil_~~~"

The later brought his sleeve to his mouth to conceal his smirk.

"_Useless, Useless!_" Emily chimed in.

"You!"

And the poor black-haired victim could do nothing but give the duo a severe glare.

Break continued with an unfazed smile, "Cat got your tongue, Gilbert?"

Immediately, at the mention of the _taboo_ word, Gilbert paled and became a statue.

Oz laughed and tried to help his friend by poking him.

Alice ignored them and concentrated on her meat. (Meat, meat!)

Oz turned and suddenly wondered how, all of a sudden did the meat appear.

He spotted a maid standing by the door nervously holding a tray of empty plates.

He felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow and his mouth twitched.

_A-Alice, you're really a carnivorous rabbit…_

He looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief.

It was as if nothing has happened.

As if those months of heartbreak and pain never happened.

As if, they were back to those quiet, yet not so quiet days with Break poking fun at Gilbert, Alice eating her meat, Oz observing everything with a carefully concealed smile…..

And Sharon sipping her tea.

Such a pity she couldn't join.

But…everything wasn't back to normal.

Break had but a few months left.

The time spent in fear and worry that the clown of a man would never wake up again, they were precious.

Because every minute, every second mattered to a dying man.

A strange wave of regret swept over him at the time lost.

Oz felt a jab at his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Yare, yare, a kid should act his age, or else he would be _uncute_…"

Break grinned, echoing the last word in Emily's strange high-pitched voice.

"_Uncute, uncute, uncute_!"

At Oz's lack of response, the creepy man went back to his favourite entertainment: _teasing Gil-Gil…._

"Break, you're really okay, now, right?"

Said man paused in his teasing and turned to him, his red eye gleaming deviously.

"What do you think?"

-X-

In a dark place devoid of light and warmth, a white-haired girl laughed.

"Finally, we can have some fun….Don't you agree, Lilith?"

Around her were shelves and shelves of puppets who cackled at the other girl's silence.

"She has become a puppet like us! Kekekeke…"

Still the other girl didn't respond, her long hair resting on the chequered floor limply, having once been blonde, but now bleached a ghastly white with hints of its former beauty.

Alyss smiled at this and looked up at the clock.

"My, it's time for tea! Jack would be here soon! We have not a second to waste."

She bustled around as the puppets engaged themselves in their grotesque dance.

"Come, Lilith, let's dance!"

So they danced.

On the blood-red carpet they turned and leapt, waltzing on the pain of others, the ones before them who have sacrificed.

Inside the heart where there should be turmoil and fear, it was silent.

So silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Lilith's movements jerked around like that of a controlled doll, having no will of its own.

Then a whisper in her ear, "You'll see him soon. Aren't you glad?"

Slowly, as if they were gears that were rusted from a long period of disuse, the lifeless pools of blue turned alive, brimming with fire.

The flames of hatred.

"Yes….And I'm sure he will be glad to see me…"

A bright, cheerful smile adorned the previously emotionless face while an innocent, tinkling voice flowed out.

But it did not belong.

Not with the huge tear in her green dress, not with the blood dripping from it, and not with the way her eyes bulged.

It resounded around the four walls, coming back with a kind of smooth quality that made one shiver.

Her lips curved even more to match the maniacal smile on Alyss' face.

The music flowed into their ears, a sound of dark, rich quality to drown one's conscience in.

So they waltzed towards the path of hatred, that which rings of sacrifice, of pain and of loss.

A path of no return.

-X-

All of a sudden, in all jest and laughter, rang out a statement which made the clown quieten down.

"Break, Mdm Shelly has passed away."

"When was it?"

Oz shook his head sadly.

Break gave a lofty smile.

"It was about time wasn't it? To end her suffering."

He said to no one in particular, a flicker of sadness passing through that crimson eye for an instant.

"What about Ojou-sama? She must have had it tough."

Just as the golden-haired boy was about to answer, the door burst open and Sharon stood there, tears in her eyes.

She ran into the white-haired man's arms and he held her gently, while asking her what was wrong.

"W-When I woke up, Break wasn't there. A-And I thought…"

His smile softened as he held her tighter.

"Hush, Ojou-sama…what a silly child."

She raised her tear-stained face such that their eyes met.

"Break…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Now dry your tears. It's unbecoming of a lady like you."

To that reminder than did Sharon realise that the presence of the others in the room.

She blushed and scrambled out of Break's arms while the latter gave a chuckle.

"My, Ojou-sama is blushing~"

He gave a smirk and was continued by Emily.

"Blushing, how cute~"

Sharon's blush deepened and she looked around to see Gil and Oz stifling a laugh while Alice concentrated on her meat and did not look up.

"Stop it!"

She must have looked as red as a tomato.

And Break laughed out loud.

Her eyes suddenly turned murderous.

Out of nowhere she whipped out a harisen(Yes, the official document just now) and…

THWACK!

The white-haired man grinned and ran.

"You! Stop!"

She chased after him.

And Oz observed everything with his usual smile.

_We don't have that much time left, so why don't we enjoy it as it is?_

_After all, you never know what may happen._

However, he didn't know at that moment, how true he was.

-X-

After they fooled around for half a day, they finally settled down to talk about serious stuff.

"So Gil-Gil, what was it that you needed to tell us~?"

"Stop calling me that!"

And Emily echoed in that high-pitched voice of hers, "_Useless seaweed head!_"

At that, Gilbert passed a glare in the teasing duo's direction before clearing his throat.

"Recently, there seems to be an illegal contractor on the streets, killing people. Pandora has sent several people after her but all proved to be unsuccessful."

"It's a _she_?"

"According to those eye-witnesses, it was a girl with long hair and her chain seems to be a giant butterfly."

"Butterfly?"

Gilbert nodded grimly.

"When she attacks, her chain attaches itself on her back, causing two butterfly wings to appear on her back."

"The strangest thing is, though…we don't see any contract mark on her. Each time she uses the chain, the contract mark should appear. But it doesn't."

Oz's eyes widened.

"Unless…she's like Alice?"

Sharon nodded solemnly.

"That's what we think. She's a chain."

"In fact, during the last meeting between the four dukes, she attacked the duke houses without warning, causing severe damage to both the buildings and the people."

"She seems to be looking for something…"

Break looked at the look of seriousness on his mistress' face and he understood.

"Ojou-sama, she hasn't attacked the Reinsworth house, has she?"

Both Gilbert and Oz inhaled sharply.

"That means…!"

"That's right. So we're waiting for her here, aren't we?"

"It's her. _She_ must be involved."

Finally Alice looked up.

"The will of the Abyss."

-X-

"S-Sharon-sama!"

A maid came running, absolute terror on her bloodstained face.

Sharon placed her tea-cup down calmly.

"Yes?"

"She's killing everyone! Sharon-sama!"

She frowned slightly, standing up and moving forward towards the clearly trembling maid.

"Who? And why won't you come in?"

She stopped at the door where the maid stood.

Her rose-coloured eyes widened.

A girl with white-coloured hair stood behind the maid, grinning maliciously while her large butterfly wings flapped slowly.

"Watch out!" Sharon shrieked as the white-haired girl raised a hand to strike.

However, the maid seems to not notice and continued babbling.

"The intru-"

Her message was cut off with a sickening gurgle, as the maid fell to the floor, the moment forever frozen for her, her frightened eyes rolling to the back of her head lifelessly.

The white-haired girl's grin widened as she wiped her bloodstained hand on her green dress.

Sharon screamed.

-X-

In the cold darkness of the night, a girl stood under a pine tree as her giant butterfly wings unfurled silently.

A smile slips onto her face.

No, the curve of her lips could hardly be called a smile.

There was no warmth.

Only endless depths of chilling hatred.

"The time is come."

-X-

At the sound of that high-pitched scream, Break froze.

_That…that's Ojou-sama's voice!_

He took to his feet and ran towards the direction of the voice.

_Ojou-sama, please be alright._

Behind him, Oz and Gilbert followed, both with similarly worried expressions on their face.

-X-

The white-haired girl observed Sharon in almost maniacal glee.

"So this is my replacement? Not bad…"

She stalked towards the terrified Sharon, smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Sharon Reinsworth."

Sharon backed away desperately, until there was nothing but wall behind her.

"Too bad that I'm still better."

The girl once again raised her hand.

Sharon closed her eyes in fear.

But the blow never fell.

"_You'd better not try anything funny."_

Those words that squeezed out from gritted teeth caught her attention.

_That voice!_

Her eyes snapped open.

"Break!" She cried out in relief.

Break rested his sword on the girl's neck firmly, drawing blood.

He looked exceptionally furious.

However, the girl was still smiling.

"Kevin."

The white-haired man's hand jerked in shock and the sword fell onto the floor with a sickening clang.

The girl skipped out of his control and went behind him, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Kevin…" She whispered softly.

"Break!" Sharon exclaimed in horror.

He didn't seem to take notice but instead stiffly pried her hands from his waist and turned around to face her.

"Who. Are. You?"

He realised that his voice was shaking slightly and he cursed.

An expression of mock hurt filled the pale face.

"Kevin doesn't remember who I am? Lilith is so hurt…."

Break's eye widened and he shook his head.

"_No…it can't be…"_

His expression turned hard and he gripped her wrist tightly.

"You're not Lilith. Don't lie to me. Who. Exactly. Are you?"

She gave a cute little pout.

"Of course I'm Lilith! Can't Kevin recognise me anymore? Kevin's so mean~~~My hair colour just changed, that's all…"

He stared in disbelief.

_But it's not possible!_

Then he saw.

A long scar on her left arm.

"Scar…"

He traced that pale line with shaky fingers.

"Yes. I got it that time when I tried to stop you, remember?"

She beamed.

"Lilith…"

He gave a low moan and fell to his knees.

"I've finally found you, Kevin."

The innocent expression melts and she gave a chilling smile.

"All those years…all because you were foolish enough to try and change the past…"

A mixture of guilt and pain flitted across his features.

He gave an uncharacteristic shaky laugh.

"My fault. All my fault."

His voice was raw and anguished, not hoping for any forgiveness…because he couldn't forgive himself.

Then that innocent mask was back in place, as in it never slipped at all.

The girl came forward and wrapped her arms around the shaking figure comfortingly.

"It's all okay now, Kevin! We can go back!"

The sudden change of mood back and forth left a tinge of unease in everyone.

Indeed, with that pure lovely smile, she wrapped her large butterfly wings around him.

"Break!" The other occupants of the room didn't understand what was going on, but they knew what was going to happen.

"Do something!"

Sharon ran forward, trying to stop them.

The girl raised her face, the sweet innocence gone from her face, replaced by absolute annoyance.

"Go away."

She raised a hand to strike the plum-haired girl, but Break stood up and grabbed it, stopping her in time.

"Don't, Lilith. She is precious to me."

Lilith's face twisted in displeasure, but otherwise did nothing.

"Break, if you do nothing, you will…."

Oz came forward worriedly, not understanding why his friend is not fighting back.

"No."

"But…"

He smiled softly, a sigh escaping from his lips.

"The debts of my past have caught up with me. I have to pay them, that's all."

-X-

She thought that after Break woke up, everything was complete.

They will go back to doing missions for Pandora, and the old days of her whacking him with her harisen would resume.

Alas, fate chose to pronounce its cold judgement upon her.

When she thought that she's got everything back, it wants to snatch it away from her again.

Her rose orbs burned.

She won't allow it.

-X-

Everything was just wrong.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

She wanted so much, to just stomp her foot childishly and tell them to stop.

"What do you think you are doing, Break?"

She expected a retort, a scolding, anything, _anything_ was fine!

Anything other than that serene look of acceptance on his face.

As long as she can escape this nightmare, she'll do _anything_.

Her Xerx-nii was gentle.

"Ojou-sama," the sides of his lips curved up faintly, "wait for me. I'll be right back."

He tossed Emily at her.

"I'm leaving Emily with you for safekeeping~"

He gave his trademark grin and waved comically.

She caught the doll dazedly.

Then she shook her head fervently, tears surfacing.

_Who did you think you're deceiving?_

He gave her a long lingering look, as if he wanted to take every little detail of her, to commit it to his memory.

Then he smiled and was gone.

That lonely smile broke her heart.

Raw fear clawed at her from the inside.

She had a feeling that if she just let him be now, she will lose him.

_No, I refuse._

She swallowed back her tears harshly and summoned Eques.

As a black hole opened up before her and she prepared to jump in, Oz grabbed her arm nervously.

"M-Matte, Sharon-chan. What are you doing?"

She smiled through her tears.

"I won't let him go."

-X-

Xerxes Break.

Formerly known as Kevin Ragnard, a knight of the Sinclair family.

Sharon Reinsworth.

Successor to the Reinsworth house, one of the four duke houses.

When they first met, he was fifty-two.

When they first met, she was seven.

A man of the past and a girl of the future whose paths weren't supposed to cross.

A moment of folly on his part and a little kindness on hers brought them together, made this forbidden romance happen.

He was her knight in shining armour and she, his precious princess.

In truth, they are but victims caught up in the unstopping torrent of time, played into the hands of the devil.

Will they, like many others before them, become mindless sacrifices in this cruel game of fate?

Or will their unyielding love see them through the storm?

Only time will determine their untold future.

After all, it was only though the undermining of time will the flimsy thread tying them together become strong.

_也許就是要等 一百個世紀__(Maybe we have to wait A hundred centuries)__  
__我們才能夠發現 真愛的美麗__(Then would we discover The beauty of true love)_

_**To be continued.

* * *

**_

A/N: Oh yes, at the beginning, the butterfly line, is from Alice's character song…And I've somewhat decided...this fic will span around 5 chapters, and I'll probably be producing a 2 or 3 chapter sequel to this after my national exams...after mid-november...yeah...

So, I ask of you...please review!^o^

I'm already all stressed up with sch starting and national exams this year...and I'm skipping all my breaks juz to try to stick to updating monthly, so please please please review!

If you don't, I'll be very sad...;_;

Signing out,

The Absolutely Hopeless Break-fan

**Edit: I'm changing all the missing line breaks, now. Damn, return me all my line breaks, FF! -glare-**


	3. Retrace III

Retrace III: Arrival

"What did I think I was protecting? I'm a clown lost in a forest of confusion."

"—_Sharon-chan, don't be rash!"_

Saying so, the blonde jumped in to save the _damsel_.

"—_Stupid manservant! How dare he leave without me!"_

Ah, of course the master has to follow.

"—_How can I leave Oz in your care, stupid rabbit!"_

The servant of the manservant worries for his master the manservant's safety, so yeah.

"_Seaweed head!"_

"_Shut up, stupid rabbit!"_

With that—

A squabbling Raven and a hungry(?) rabbit jumped down the hole as well.

Then when they were dumped on a busy street which looked positively ancient, no one said a word.

After a long _excruciating_ silence—

"Where are we?"

—Good question.

No one had the answer, and the fact that the people were staring at their _strange_ assortment of clothes didn't help either.

Alice tugged at Oz's sleeve.

(I'm hungry. I want meat.)

Ah, the beauty of the words that laid unspoken.

(Shut up, stupid rabbit.)

Raven answered for his master with an annoyed look.

(What was that, seaweed head?)

Of course, the servant rose to the bait.

(You stupid rabbit…!)

Meanwhile, Oz looked back and forth at his two friends bewilderedly.

Just as Gilbert was about to raise his fist…

"Wait. What are you two doing?"

He _obviously_ didn't catch the silent exchange of insults between those two.

"Oz-sama, they're arguing."

"Huh?"

Sharon, who recovered slightly, dusted herself and attempted to get up.

Oz immediately went over and helped her up, ignoring the still quarreling couple.

She looked around cautiously and at the people staring at them.

"We seem to have landed in some old bustling street. And I think our clothes really make us stand out."

Finally, a man approached them.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be foreigners? You don't seem to be around here."

Oz gave a grateful nod.

"I'm sorry, might I ask where are we?"

The man gave him a strange look.

"Why, you're in the city of Miore."

At the puzzled look on the blonde-haired teen's face, he explained patiently, "If you walk for another hour or so, you will reach the capital, Sablier."

"See those buildings in the distance? That is Sablier."

They looked towards where the man pointed to see a city of ruins, destruction and despair.

Immediately looks of shock filled their faces and Gilbert and Alice paused in their fighting.

The Sablier they remember…was an old run-down place which was on the verge of falling apart.

At least, not a place which looked like a vortex just went through it recently.

The scars of the tragedy had seemed old, not fresh, like what they could see.

Given, the tragic capital they have known is worn down, but not deserted.

There were children begging on the streets, women who walked by, casting everyone wary glances, everyone were dressed poorly.

_This_ Sablier however, was devoid of people.

There was also the fact when they arrived, it was as if no one realized that they appeared out of nowhere.

It was most…unnerving, to say the least.

"However," The man gave a sad sigh, "I wouldn't advise you to go to Sablier. A horrible tragedy happened nine years ago. Since then, strange creatures have appeared repeatedly from there and no one dares to live there."

"Tragedy? Nine years ago?"

_The tragedy of Sablier happened 100 years ago. Why did this man say that it happened nine years ago?_

_Unless…!_

He nodded gravely.

"It seems that Glen Baskerville did something forbidden and the people there were killed as a result. Few survived."

"Glen Baskerville?" Gil exclaimed in horror.

Oz's face was filled with disbelief.

_It really is__…!_

_We have arrived in the past, it seems._

He thanked the man politely for the information and told the others to go.

Once they have managed to walk out of the street into the outskirts of the city, Oz shared with the others his guess.

Gilbert was speechless, and Alice looked like she hadn't heard, chanting something under her breath. (Meat, meat!)

Sharon frowned in worry.

"If so, what has this got to do with Break?"

"I don't know. But we will definitely find him, Miss Sharon."

Gil, recovering from his shock, patted her shoulder comfortingly.

At that familiar gesture, Sharon felt like bursting into tears.

_He_ would always comfort her so gently.

_Please be alright._

_If not I won't forgive you, nor myself._

"B-Break…" That familiar name caught at her throat.

-X-

After a day of fruitless searching, they settled down in a nearby inn in Miore.

Sharon was determined to resume the search the next day.

"_Help me!_"

Just then, a girl came running towards them.

She tripped and fell into Sharon's arms.

Looking mildly startled, she caught her and looked at her closely.

"Are you alright?"

The girl, who couldn't have been older than ten, nodded furiously while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sharon's eyes softened.

"Poor thing, you must have been frightened…"

She let go and sat down, patting the seat beside her, gesturing the girl forward.

"Come, tell big sister what's happened. What's your name?"

The girl took a seat hesitantly and looked at Sharon with wide, blue eyes, clearly not knowing if she could trust this _big sister_.

Understanding how she felt, Sharon didn't push her, simply giving her an encouraging smile.

Just as she was about to speak, a fierce-looking man came running into the inn, and spotting the girl, ran forward and grabbed her by her blonde hair.

Horrified and furious that he managed to grab the girl under _her_ nose, she placed both hands on her hips and demanded, "What do you think you are doing? How can you bully a little girl like that? Let her go at once!"

Immediately, the man just tugged at the girl's blonde curls harder, and tears leaked out of those innocent blue eyes.

"_Help me, big sister!"_

"What can you do? She's _mine._"

The man leered at her.

Sharon's eyes hardened and just as she was about to summon Eques, Oz placed a hand on her arm.

She gave him a puzzled look and turned towards where he was pointing.

Raven, with a really annoyed expression, was pointing a gun at the man's head.

"So? Are you letting her go or not? This is the real thing."

He gave a murderous smile.

"Damn it!"

"If you value your life, you'd better let her go and get _out of my sight_ now."

The man let go of the girl roughly and slipped away hurriedly.

As Sharon went to help the girl up, she turned to give her friend a grateful smile.

Usually this kind of job was done by _him_, but he wasn't with them now.

The girl, frightened out of her wits now, started stuttering, "I-I was with K-Kevin, but I got lost…T-thank you…"

Sharon smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay now…don't be afraid. What's your name?"

"A-Autumn."

-X-

天空晴朗心情很藍 緊握的手絕不鬆開_ (The sky is clear Tightly holding hands never letting go)_  
怎麼不回來怎麼不回來 刺鳥呼喚 _(why won't you come back The thorn bird calls)_

* * *

A/N: I posted this early...because I juz dunno what else to write...I would like to say, for my other KHR story, after this update, I'm putting it on hiatus for the time being...I've lost sight of what to write...I promise that I won't abandon that story, for those that are reading that story as well...and this one, well, I'm still thinking...if nothing comes up, I'm sorry that I'll have to put this on hiatus too...because I'm getting very stressed trying to cope with writing and school...I'm so sorry...;_; But as along with the other fic, I will definitely come back to finish this story, no matter what it takes, I promise! I've started on the next chp, so if I actually can think of anything, I'll be posting the next chapter the next month as usual...I'll juz try my best, kay? -stares about timidly-

Since I know that you all will probably be angry with me, I won't ask you to review...if you'd review, I'd be very grateful, but anyway...yeah^^

That's all I wanted to say, I guess...

Signing out,

The Absolutely Hopeless Break-fan


	4. Retrace IV

A/N: HOHOHO, _guess what_? I'm **early**! haha, even I can't believe it-laughs- So now you all know, right? This story is **_not_** on hiatus^_^Alright, enjoy!:D

Disclaimer: Ah, forgot to say that I don't own. X2 cuz I didn't put the disclaimer for the last chapter...+_+

* * *

Retrace IV: Acceptance

"We desire the courage to face towards the future, so we get lost in the past."

"Ojou-sama, I told you to wait for me. See what happened when you ran around!"

Just as Sharon was thinking of something to fill that awkward silence, a most familiar voice rang in her ears.

Her head snapped up disbelievingly and she immediately turned in that direction.

Indeed, it was the very same white hair and red eyes.

Her companions each had similar expressions of surprise on their faces.

Well…that was _fast._

Stupefied in their seats, they just stared.

"Did you know how worried I was? I-"

Sharon was the first to react.

"You idiotic Break!"

She literally jumped on the white-haired man, wrapping her arms around him tightly and tears of relief flowed down her cheeks.

With no paper in sight to launch her infamous harisen attacks, she immediately resorted to pounding on his back with her fists, albeit a bit weakly.

-X-

The white-haired man stared at his blonde-haired mistress in bewilderment, all previous traces of anger gone from his face.

He pointed at the plum-haired girl still attacking him with his fists.

Autumn returned him a similarly confused look, indicating that she didn't know.

When he thought to perhaps throw her off him, she immediately shook her head frantically.

He sighed.

_What was Miss Autumn up to again?_

"…Excuse me, Miss. Do you mind if you would be so kind as to get off me? I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I do not know you."He asked stiffly, that painful politeness inviting looks of shock on the foreigners' faces.

The plum-haired girl scrambled away from him, a most distressed look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Break? You've served the Reinsworth house for 15 years and you dare to say that you don't know me? This isn't _funny_, stop it."

She appeared indignant, her cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

He moped his forehead tiredly.

Looks like there is a serious case of mistaken identity here.

What was this day leading off to?

First the mistress ran off, then when he finally found her, there are a bunch of strange people claiming to know him and calling him by a most ridiculous name?

"Miss, I'm really sorry that you are mistaken. First of all, I do not recall having seen you before. This must be my first time meeting you. Second, from the time since I could remember, I have been serving the Sinclair house. And third, my name is not 'Break'."

-X-

_Sinclair?_

_This really isn't Break?_

Sharon started back in horror and stared blankly.

But this really is Break!

How can it not be?

Then Autumn piped up, "It's true! Kevin's telling the truth! Ever since I was born, Kevin have been serving the Sinclair house! I can vouch for it!"

'Kevin' retorted wryly, "I have been serving the Sinclair house before you were born, Miss Autumn."

Autumn pouted.

"Kevin's so mean! I told you to call me Autumn!"

He gave a polite cough.

"We're in the public, Miss Autumn."

"I don't care! You're to call me Autumn!"

Sharon peered closely at 'Kevin' and she suddenly realized that in all her excitement, she never realized that the Break-look-alike had two red eyes.

His white hair was also long, such that it was plaited loosely.

_Kevin…Sinclair….So familiar…_

All of sudden, she couldn't place it, where she has heard it before.

"_Mistress Sharon, my name is Kevin Regnard. I was previously serving the Sinclair house, but from today onwards, I'll be serving the Reinsworth House."_

Sharon's eyes widened.

Kevin…..is Break!

_Break's real name was 'Kevin Regnard'._

-X-

"Come along now, Miss Autumn. Master would be worried sick if you do not return soon."

Sharon snapped out of her thoughts as Kevin gestured to the carriage waiting outside the inn.

"But…"

Autumn frowned, causing her forehead to become all wrinkly and creased.

"It's getting late, Miss Autumn. You should not trouble these people any further. You have caused enough trouble today."

Kevin appeared a little impatient as he attempted to coax his willful mistress back onto the carriage.

He turned towards them and gave a deep bow.

"I give you my thanks for saving my mistress today. If you hadn't, I would have been in great trouble. We will take our leave now. I am sorry for the trouble she caused."

Then he turned, expecting his blonde-haired mistress to follow.

"Wait, Kevin!"

He stopped, clearly annoyed.

"What is it now, Miss Autumn?"

His patience was clearly wearing out with this strange day.

"_I told you not to call me that, Kevin!_"

When she was sent a glare in her direction by her not too pleased servant, she timidly added, "Can we invite Big Sister and her friends over to stay at our house? Big Sister and Big Brother were so brave just now! They made the bad man go away. Autumn was so scared…"

Realising that his mistress did make a point, that they did in fact do the Sinclair family a great service, Kevin frowned.

_Who knows what might have happened if they hadn't intervened?_

"But, the Master…"

"It's alright! I'll persuade Father somehow~"

She gave a devious grin.

Kevin paled.

_The last time she did that…__**he**__ was the one punished._

"Oh please, Kevin…I promise I would not get you into trouble this time…"

She gave her best puppy look as she glanced imploringly at her servant.

"I'm so lonely, I want someone to play with…"

Seeing that it was obviously not working, she changed her tactics and instead resorted to half-truths.

Her adorable blue eyes watered slightly, as if she was going to cry.

And he yielded, just as she had known he would.

"All right, all right! Come along then."

He said gruffly and waved his hands about exasperatedly.

"It will really be fine, trust me!"

Seeing that her plan was working just as she hoped, she skipped over to his side and hugged his arm.

_The last time she said 'trust me', the Master came looking for me…._

The obviously distressed white-haired man was too pre-occupied in his thoughts to reply.

He didn't seem to notice that close gesture.

The others widened their eyes at this affectionate gesture and wondered what was the relationship between the two of them.

Noticing their questioning looks, Autumn answered cheerfully, "Kevin and I are best friends! I am going to marry Kevin when I grow up!"

At that, the white-haired man immediately sputtered, blushing furiously, "What nonsense are you uttering, Miss Autumn! Haven't I said that you shouldn't say such things in public? I'm a servant and you are a lady!"

But he didn't really seem to mind.

"It's alright! Who cares about that? So long that I love Kevin and Kevin loves me it's fine!"

Oblivious to all the weird looks she was receiving, Autumn was smug.

"_Miss Autumn!_"

-X-

When the carriage finally stopped before the magnificent Sinclair House, Kevin went forward before them, beckoning for the rest to wait as he stepped into the doors, a most resigned expression on his face.

After a long while, he came out again, a long-suffering look on his face as he followed a well-dressed middle-aged man closely at his heels.

Then he bowed and retreated to the side with the other servants.

The man smiled graciously as his daughter too went to his side and he looked closely at each and every foreigner in the face.

"Welcome to the Sinclair House. I apologise for the trouble my daughter and servant have caused you. Might you be so kind to accept my invitation to stay at our mansion for some time? I would like to properly thank you for saving my daughter's life."

For once, Autumn was silent as she peered meekly at her father, wondering what was on his mind.

_Oh dear, is Father going to punish Kevin? I got him into trouble again…..._

She turned to pass her best friend a most apologetic look.

He sighed and turned away.

She looked down.

Of course, all that didn't escape Sharon's eyes as she smiled sweetly at the master of the Sinclair House and thanked him for his kindness.

Accepting his invitation, she followed him into the mansion and out of the corner of her eye she saw the little Sinclair mistress scamper to her white-haired servant's side and clung to his arm as she begged for him to forgive her.

For no reason whatsoever, she felt a burning pain in her chest, as if someone had ripped her heart into two.

_Is this what they call jealousy?_

She wondered, silent tears slipping past the many wounds of her broken heart, tearing and clawing at them, rendering utmost pain.

_How foolish I am, __being jealous over a girl belonging to Break's past._

Yet she couldn't stop that intense longing that arose in her heart.

_Maybe Break was right. I should have just waited._

-X-

_That tormented gaze held him firm._

_He was entrapped in the profound sadness that leaked out from those rose depths._

_Don't look at me with such a face, please._

_He doesn't understand how they could have that very same look even though they're different._

_How such precious innocence could be tainted by the weariness that came with age._

_And how such lovely eyes on that very same young face could be admonishing, while it carried the burden of a family._

"_Please Xerxes-nii-san?"_

_He couldn't bear to look away, but he had to. _

_Such beseeching eyes, so much similar to someone that he knew, he had already failed it once._

_He could not bear to make another empty promise._

_Of a love that he couldn't reciprocate._

_He knew that he wouldn't be able to face the intensity of those accusing eyes._

_So he ran like a coward._

-X-

_It was later, that he would regret not having held her hand then and smiled to tell her that it was okay._

_As the years passed, something has died inside the girl who once called him 'Xerxes-nii-san'._

_Whether it was that pure innocence, or the joy that came with just being alive or something of a totally different matter, he didn't know._

_Or maybe he did, but he didn't want to admit it._

_In a way, it was after all his fault, for not taking her hand when she reached out to him._

_Only sometimes now, when they are alone, will he see ghosts of the innocent carefree girl he had once known._

_The politics of the harsh society had effectively hardened her, beyond anything else._

_But she was still very much too young._

_She was still a child, whether it was at heart or her appearance._

_But he knew of what she wanted to do._

_All this transformation, it was for him, wasn't it?_

_He felt pained at the fact that he could do nothing._

_So he did what he was best at._

_He complied and he became the clown that he was, he served as her knight._

_Whatever he could have gotten to before it got to her, he took it down._

_He blocked all that he could, if only just to preserve that temporary peace, those precious afternoons of drinking tea and harisen-whacking sessions._

_Even when he signed a legal contract with the Mad Hatter, he had her in his mind._

_I'll give up the remains of this wretched life, if only for her._

_So each time he drew closer to death, he inhaled sharply and held on._

_Not yet. For her, I can't die just yet._

_So do you hear me, Ojou-sama? Or rather, Sharon, if you insist. _

_Don't do anything silly._

天上的風被誰推開 溫暖的手是你的愛 _(Who pushed the wind aside The warm hand signifies your love)_  
我還在等待等待你的愛 真實呼喊_ (I am still waiting for your love Calling out to you)_

* * *

A/N: The last 2 lines of Chinese lyrics are from F.I.R's 刺鸟…it's such a beautiful song! And I used the English translation of Parallel Hearts at the beginning, juz to let you know^_^

Okay...first of all, I want to thank you all readers for being so understanding...I'm glad that I don't have to go on hiatus for this story:D

And it's thru my friend's enlightening that I realised that I've worked my math wrongly! Gosh, this is terrible of me...she said that it should be 50 years after the tragedy of sabrie...I'm sorry for the mistake, but can you juz go along with the timeline I've set for this fic? If not the other things I have in mind won't work;_;

I'm terribly sorry!D:

And reviews will make me so happy that I'll start thinking of what to write for the next which is also the last chapter immediately, so pwease~? *begs*

Though I'm really sorry to say that next chapter might come a bit late, like around 20+, cuz I'm having holidays during that week=no com...

~The Absolutely Hopeless Break-fanXP


	5. Retrace V

A/N: *Takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm going to update early. Like now. And that is really early:D I'll be typing ultra super fast...I'll save the rest of my ramblings for later...enjoy first^^

* * *

Retrace V: Dream

"Don't cry, you said. Even so I was left alone."

A few days have passed since then, and Sharon and her friends were settling in comfortably in the Sinclair house, wanting to find the missing piece of puzzle that was called Autumn.

_How is Autumn __related to that white-haired girl Lilith?_

This is what that confounds them the most.

-X-

"There must be more than meets the eye to this. Since Kevin is Break, then the girl…and the other girl, they must have some sort of connection."

Oz remarked thoughtfully, looking to his friends for comments.

Sharon looked at her hands, clearly not knowing what to say.

Outside, a blonde-haired little girl listened in rapt attention.

-X-

"…_Dying…Sinclair House…..destroyed…everyone dead…"_

"…_Left…"_

Autumn trembled slightly, not believing what she was hearing.

The Sinclair house destroyed!

She wouldn't believe it.

Unknowingly, tears flowed down her cheeks and as she ran away from the room, she bumped into a most familiar figure.

"Oh Kevin!" She sobbed as she latched her arms around his waist.

The white-haired man, meanwhile has just returned from talking with the master, and was bewildered at his little mistress' outburst.

"Hush, don't cry…"

He patted her back gently.

The others, having heard the ruckus, all rushed out to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lilith? Come, you know you can tell me…"

He said softly, soothing her trembling frame tenderly.

She raised her tear-streaked face and pointed accusingly at the 3 wide-eyed travelers.

-X-

They have heard it.

_Lilith. _

He called her _Lilith._

They are wound further into the mystery.

Realising that they had company, Kevin immediately corrected his mistake.

"Miss Autumn, hush, don't cry…"

However the mistake was made and that was it.

The last missing puzzle piece was in place.

_Why didn't they think of it? _

The perpetrator was right before them, all along.

Autumn Lilith Sinclair.

The youngest daughter of the Sinclair family who became an illegal contractor and was dragged into the abyss.

-X-

Kevin looked to the 3 companions and he frowned.

"What nonsense have you been uttering to Miss Autumn?"

He didn't like the looks on the 3 travelers' face.

They're up to something.

He gently detached the small arms from his waist and pulled the small figure behind him protectively.

"Kevin…" She whispered timidly.

"Hush. I need to speak with them."

He handed her over to a nearby maid.

"Ever since you've arrived, nothing has been right. I am no fool. Don't think that I do not know that you're up to something."

He took a menacing step forward.

"Admit it now. What do you want? Stop messing with Miss Autumn's mind."

His eyes narrowed with cold suspicion.

Seeing that he wasn't receiving any answers, he reached forward and grabbed the frozen-still Sharon roughly.

"Now tell me, or else I will hurt her."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't need a sword to hurt people."

"Because she is your mistress!"

Kevin appraised him with cold-eyed indifference.

"What nonsense. Did you really think that I would buy it? The only family I've ever served, and will only serve, is the Sinclair House. Nothing more than that. And I won't tolerate any plotting against the Sinclair House."

Sharon closed her eyes.

Above all that superficial pain in her wrist, her heart was bleeding.

_Oh Break…_

She wanted nothing more than to die, at that very moment.

Anything than that cold-hearted punishment for her.

"You stupid clown!"

Alice swung a foot at him, which he dodged easily, and each time she attacked, he parried easily, all the time keeping a tight grip on Sharon's wrist.

"Jerk!"

Sharon finally opened her eyes wearily.

"Stop. You were right, Raven. He isn't Break. No use fighting with him. You'll only get yourselves injured. The only mistress he's ever had is Miss Autumn there."

She gave a bitter laugh.

How cruel fate was to her.

Yet she couldn't bear it if she had to witness him going through the pain that she knew he was going to experience.

Even if, he isn't _her Xerxes-nii-san_, but _Kevin_.

The quality of the soul is the same.

She couldn't bear to taint it.

So she told.

Of the terrible future that is yet to come.

And paid a hefty price for her rash act.

-X-

Oz, Alice and Gilbert landed in the Bezarious Mansion, in Oz's room.

"What happened?"

He anxiously asked his friends.

"I don't know. Miss Sharon was talking about the current future when everything suddenly became black."

Gilbert rubbed his sore head in confusion, looking around his surroundings warily.

"Where are we?"

There was a long silence.

"In my room."

-X-

Oz and company hurriedly looked through the records and discovered a chilling fact.

The future has been changed.

_The assassination __resulted in the Sinclair house reduced to but one last member left. One of the knights, Kevin Regnard married the last surviving member, Autumn Lilith Sinclair and changed his surname to Sinclair. They had 3 children and passed away one before the other 40 years ago. Kevin Sinclair, at the age of 69, and his wife, at the age of 62. The Sinclair house still exists today._

Oz dropped the book, looking disbelievingly at those words screaming out at him.

"We…we changed the future…..."

-X-

The darkness swirled around the plum-haired girl, and she found herself falling lower and lower, until – she sprawled on the ground in a most unladylike manner.

Flushing slightly at her clumsiness, she picked herself off the ground and was suddenly swept into a tight hug from the behind.

She jumped, but didn't resist.

Those arms wrapped around her waist, the fierce protectiveness, she recognized it.

_看不清的双手 一朵花__(Hands that couldn't be seen clearly A flower)_

_传来 谁经过的温柔__(Sending Tenderness left behind by whom )_

Sometime ago, a certain someone had hugged her the very same way.

_But she can'__t remember. _

And when those arms suddenly detached from her waist, she felt so forlorn.

She spun around to face the person.

She found her eyes misted over with tears, as heart-wrenching sorrow filled her whole being.

_But she didn't know why she was crying._

There was something important that she had forgotten.

Something that was close to her heart.

So she allowed the salty liquid to flow freely to cleanse her very soul, even when she didn't know why she did.

She looked to the man shrouded in the shadows, where she couldn't see him clearly.

"Xe-"

Her throat closed when she attempted to say something.

She couldn't go on.

The man turned to face her.

His whole being seemed enveloped in profound sadness, so deep that she couldn't comprehend it.

It made the edges of his figure appear blurry and unclear.

He offered a hand to her and she took it.

_What she was forgetting, was it him too?_

The familiar coolness sent streams of warmth to her broken heart and she found that her tears have stopped.

"_Ojou-sama, you were always such a willful child…"_

And then he spoke.

In that stifling darkness, his deep soulful voice called out to her.

It sang of loneliness, of regret, and of lament that he could do nothing.

"_Why didn't you wait for me? I told you, didn't I? I was going to be right back."_

Try as she may, she couldn't see his face clearly.

All she caught sight of was a glimpse of the painful twist that could be called a smile.

_He wasn't blaming her._

Instead, he wants to atone for _her_ mistake.

"_Now we can't go back to before."_

With an almost inaudible sigh, the tangible warmth left her hand.

She was alone.

She fought against the unyielding silence and finally she succeeded.

"_Break!"_

She still didn't know why she was crying.

She let the hand which was previously held gently fall limply to her side.

_She doesn't know._

She felt the gathering darkness turn and twist about, but she no longer had the heart to care.

Because her heart was stolen a long time ago.

-X-

Sharon bolted up from her bed, breathing heavily.

She couldn't seem to remember what her dream was about.

All but the distinct feeling of loss.

She has lost something precious to her forever.

She shook her head in frustration to clear those annoying thoughts.

This wasn't the first time she was having this dream.

It couldn't be the last either.

Her eyes fell on the doll that sat by her bedside.

_What was it doing there?_

She picked up the doll and scrutinised the permanent smile that was plastered on its face.

Oh yes.

She found it in her old toys that day.

_Emily_, she recalled, _that was her name_.

Then she placed it back beside her pillow and walked to the windows, pulling the curtains to the side.

It was morning.

She sighed and gathered her things to wash up and prepare for the new day.

The dream would be the least of her worries now.

She has to meet the young master of that Sinclair house today.

The Sinclair family might be a small family, but it sure has a lot of connections with the other families and Pandora.

It would definitely do good to know the future successor of such a family.

She has to be dressed properly for the occasion.

She frowned slightly as she went through her wardrobe mentally to look for a suitable dress for her petite frame.

Ah yes!

The pink dress would be good.

_穿越千年的伤痛 只为求一个结果__(Transcending thousand years of pain All I wished for was an ending)_

_你留下的轮廓 指引我 黑夜中不寂寞__(Traces left behind by you Led me Not to be lonely in the night)_

-X-

She made her way along the great hall of the Pandora organization slowly, walking rather carefully.

After all walking in the dress like hers did require some skill.

"…As if it isn't the up and coming young mistress of the Reinsworth House…"

Sharon frowned in displeasure.

It's _him._

Vincent Nightray.

She hated and despised him for his lowly ways.

She smiled sweetly.

"_Nice to see you, Master Vincent."_

She jumped slightly when he disappeared from in front of her and leaned in behind her, whispering into her ear.

"_You too, Miss Sharon."_

That momentary distraction was enough to cost her.

She let go of her dress for a moment and slipped.

Just as she thought grimly, _what a __**great**__ way to start a day_ – A hand came to her rescue.

It slipped over her waist to catch her firmly before she fell.

Then it hoisted her strongly back onto the ground.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." She whispered her thanks gratefully.

She knew that it was the young master from the Sinclair house who gave her a hand.

She prepared mentally for the worst.

"Not at all."

There was none of the haughtiness she was expecting, not of the smugness either, but rather a deep soulful voice that was pleasant to her ears.

She flushed in slight embarrassment as she looked up at the handsome young man with almost whitish hair looking at her, hiding a smile full of mirth.

_穿越千年的哀愁 是你在尽头等我__(Transcending thousand years of sorrow You were waiting for me at the end of the road)_

_最美丽的感动 会值得 用一生守候__(The most beautiful feeling Is worth Protecting it with a lifetime)_

Just as that rat was about to slip away quietly at his trick that didn't go as planned, the white-haired man called out to him, his visible red eye shining creepily, the other hidden by his long fringe.

"That was a little mean of you there, Vincent…_sama_."

The blonde-haired man gave a angry huff and scurried away.

Sharon really had to resist a smile.

It was just so satisfying.

She turned her attention to the man before her.

He was good-looking, to say the least.

His long white hair was plaited loosely and he gave off a very mysterious aura.

She felt like she knew him.

-X-

The white-haired man gave a polite bow.

The plum-haired lady held her skirt in a graceful curtsy.

"I'm Xerxes Sinclair."

"I'm Sharon Reinsworth."

Rose-coloured orbs met crimson ones.

Then in unison –

"Nice to meet you."

She laughed, a soft tinkling sound.

He offered his hand, his lips curving up with an almost familiar indulgence.

Taking it, she led him into the glorious sunshine, and their shadows were intertwined.

"_Ne, Sharon."_

"…_Yes?"_

"_I've never told you, have I? I think I love you."_

Unspoken words hung heavily in the air, then dissolves into nothingness.

Forgotten memories will remain forgotten and lost.

Just bear in mind though, even if the mind forgets, the body remembers.

So, perhaps embracing a new beginning isn't all that bad an idea.

After all, we get to start all over again.

就像刺鳥的宿命 悲劇卻勇敢_(Just like the fate of the thorn bird Tragic but brave)__  
_用生命交換結局的燦爛 _(The shimmer of the glorious ending exchanged with your life)_

**Owari.

* * *

**

A/N: hmm…yep, the story is done here! I'm quite pleased to say that^_^ Thank you for following thru with the story and I hope that you enjoyed it. The lyrics at the top is from the English translation of Alice's character song. And the Chinese lyrics in the middle are from F.I.R.'s 千年之恋. It's a very beautiful song. And the ones at the ending are from F.I.R.'s 刺鸟, another beautiful song. I feel that you really have to understand a bit of Chinese to understand the beauty of those lyrics, cuz sadly my rough translation doesn't do it justice. All the same, I hoped that you enjoyed them and I wonder if anyone realized the reference I used here? It's from TRC^^ Anyhow, I'm going to stop rambling and reviews would make me burst with joy:D I know that you all are such wonderful readers, so I'll be waiting for the reviews…

Signing out,

The Absolutely Hopeless Break-fanXP


End file.
